User talk:Brandon the Klaine Lover
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Raffles Head.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PopTart Nyan Cat (talk) 21:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! You stole the Moshi Monster's wikia Favicon! Please remove it or put something else Shelbypinky1 Talk Page (Click Here) 20:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Please may I become an admin? Mickyfickie (talk) 20:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Please vote for me to become an admin here. --Darth Hill (talk) 15:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) User Name Hi, how do you change you're user name? --Darth Hill (talk) 15:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Three people have voted! :) User:Mickyfickie/Sig (talk) 16:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Anytime the chat is back up, could I speak to you? Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 21:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply I apologize that I did not come, but the new messages button was linking me back to the other Wiki's talk page, so I thought it was broken, like chat. Perhapes we can try another time? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Next week would be the best, actually. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) YouTube Hi, I've seen you're YouTube video about this wiki. Thanks so much for showing Luvli as that is one of the pages I created. :) --Kyle03 (talk) 20:04, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Help I can't change my user name again! --Kyle03 (talk) 17:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Prime Ministers I have made a category for the Prime ministers on Moshi User:Mickyfickie/Sig (talk) 16:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Moshi mad!!! BRANDON!!! Why did you take down Moshi Mad?!?!?!?! ''Hey Welcome Home!' Go MMCHI!'Hey Welcome Home! Hey I just realized how many edits you have. I only have like 600 and something! Anyway, im on chat if you want to talk, because Toast hasnt been on all day. :3 Im back. Herro. I am back from the dead. (No subject) Hi, Brandon! Please may I use these ideas for my wiki: Humphrey 9.png Humphrey 8.png Humphrey.png HumphreyBook.png Adding pictures on getting Moshlings, their seed combos, their figures - merchandise etc. Thank you, if I can! Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' '''| 14:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) PS: How do you make signatures? Never-mind, actually. Your Welcome Bureaucracy I have 1500 edits! Am I crat now? Rollbacks We need a rollback, should I promote Carwynn? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' '''| 09:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Bran!!! We need to talk... Make Me a Crat! You promised :( LiamJJ Rules. 09:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Are you lying to me? One minute I was, the next you can't do it? LiamJJ Rules. 10:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I think we should have meeting with all the admins. Our wiki is changing fast. We need to get together to discuss meetings. Head of admins(me) and head of crats(you) shoud hold the meeting at 6:00pm tonight. If any different, just contact me. Head Admin:LiamJJ Rules. 12:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bran If you make a winter wonderland figures page i will hep edit itSmellman426 (talk) 19:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Somethings not right... DUDE! Please change everything BACK!!! Hi , Brandon! Who or what's Klaine? Hi Hey, sorry we haven't talked for ages! --Kyle03 (talk) 12:32, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Stopping By to Say Hi Stopping By to Say Hi! Being an Admin Hi! Brandon can you make me an admin plz :D Face Mosh 04:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Brandon are you there now ? if you are ther plz go to the chat :) ''Face''|'' |''Talk''|